


[Doujinshi] Babysitting

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: When it came to babysitting, even a group of geniuses became a bunch of idiots
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	[Doujinshi] Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hirumamo doujinshi  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and characters, they belong to Inagaki-sensei and Murata sensei
> 
> The original idea belongs to my friend Zinnia Reigia  
> Ilustrated by me.
> 
> READ FROM LEFT----------------------> RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


End file.
